


Sinew And Storm (My Exile Ends With You)

by periwinklepromise



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Barebacking, Communication, Established Relationship, Felching (mentioned), M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: “I only believe in one god, Thor, and you're not him,” Steve reminded him with a smile.Thor pounced, pushing him down deep into the bed. “Then why do you cry, oh god, oh my god, when we mate?”For MCU Kink Bingo square B4: Barebacking





	Sinew And Storm (My Exile Ends With You)

“From what I understand of this world, I recognize that this is a great thing to ask of you, Steven. I understand entirely if you do not-”

“Hey, now, I didn't say no,” Steve interrupted him swiftly. “Just need a second.”

Barebacking. That's what it was called, to have sex and not use protection. Thor was right, it was considered a big deal by most people. After he'd come out as gay, Steve had done his research. Gay men had suffered in the previous decades, still suffered now. 

“I'm thinking,” Steve started, licking at his lips. “That since you're, you know, an alien.”

“A god,” Thor insisted.

“I only believe in one god, Thor, and you're not him,” Steve reminded him with a smile.

Thor pounced, pushing him down deep into the bed. “Then why do you cry, _oh god, oh my god_ , when we mate?”

Steve couldn't force down the blush that rushed to his cheeks. He elected to ignore the comment entirely. “As I was saying, since you're an alien, there's very little you could pass to me. And since I have the serum, there's very little I could catch anyway. So I don't think we have to worry about infections. Just the … mess.”

“I would clean you after,” Thor hurried to promise, kissing along his jaw. “Anyway you like, I would clean you.”

Steve shuddered. There was a lovely idea. He nodded. “Yes. Let's,” he forced out. “Yes.”

“Thank you, Steven. Thank you,” Thor sighed, and for a man who insisted he was a god, he said it with a tremendous reverence. 

It shouldn't have felt any different. But it did, it did, to not have to stop to put on protection, to not have Thor's hot skin in his hand one moment and then holding sterile plastic the next, to not have to worry about pinching the tip of it just right or rolling it down while still looking sexy or wondering if he should try the “cheeking” thing Tony had told him about but how could he even do that anyway--

_Home._

Thor was sliding into him, deeply but disciplined, and all Steve could think in that still-sentient piece of his brain was that this felt like coming _home_.

It had been what he had wanted, after all those months in Europe, after diving into the Atlantic, after waking up and hearing that game on the radio, and he had thought after all this time that his home was gone for good, but it wasn't, it wasn't, Thor was his home now.

Thor's voice rubbed gently against his skin, lips soft. “Steven?” 

He had to clear his throat to find his voice again. “Yes?”

“Are you here with me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he moaned, and was this a prayer of gratitude or for absolution, he wasn't sure, but Thor was moving now, and there was nothing between them, no plastic, no time, and oh god, they had the world, all the time in the world, but still, “ _More_ ,” he begged, and Thor spoiled him, truly, the way he brought up little lightning sparks behind his eyelids by rubbing directly against his prostate, the way he dropped his voice and growled and rumbled into him, oh god, oh _god_ , and when the lightning that flashed outside the window was followed by an earsplitting crack that shook the bedposts, he dove into it, responded in kind, and imagined he could feel the extra warmth of Thor releasing inside him, truly _inside_ for the first time. 

Thor shuddered and quaked against him, pressed tight against his skin as he shook, teeth drawn towards the skin of his neck, and oh, that was delicious, feeling him, warm and scorching both.

They lay there like that for – oh, who knows, a minute, a millennium, and Steve sighed happily, wrapping his arms around his lover and rubbing at his shoulders.

Thor moved away from him then, the warmth leaving altogether, and the too-faint hints of hair trying to tickle his stomach threatened to rouse him from his sex-drunk lethargy.

“Where are you _go_ ing?” Steve whined.

Thor grinned up at him, a wicked smirk that made something in Steve's heart jolt to attention. “I said I would clean you.”


End file.
